Chaos at Yohko's School
by The Two Stars of Chaos
Summary: Yohko goes to school when something unexpected happens...read more to find out what it is. Rated PG-13 for sexual talk in the story ^^;; (sorry we aren't too good with summeries)


Note from Authors: We do not own any of the characters, everything here is copyrighted by it's own owner. All of the names and everything are also copyrighted. We don't have any money so no sue us. :-P This is also a story we did just for fun but if we get enough reviews then we will continue the story.  
  
Sincerly  
  
The Two Stars of Chaos  
  
P.S. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!  
  
Now onto the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day in Yohko's house. The alarm on Yohko's night stand then went of. Yohko tired as hell turned over with the coveres on her and her pillow on her head trying to block out the noise of the annoying clock.  
  
Azuka suddenly pulled the pillow off of Yohko's head, with a big grin on her face. "Yohko! Wake up!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillow far away from Yohko and herself.  
  
Yohko sat up on her bed with a head of messed up hair. She took the clock and looked at it. Half asleep she yawned and read the clock. It read 6:30 AM flashing on and off. Yohko yawned one more time and fell back asleep with the alarm clock still in her hand. The clock then fell out of Yohko's hand and onto Azuka's foot.  
  
Azuka laughed. She leaned over and screamed loudly in Yohko's ear. The scream alone might have woke her up, unless she was one of those sound sleepers..."YOHKO!! WAKE UP!!!"   
  
The scream startled Yohko and she fell out of bed. Yohko then sat up, "What is it Azuka-chan?" she asked in a yawning voice and rubbing her head.  
  
Azuka grinned. "It's time to wake up, silly!" She exclaimed, swatting at her and putting her hand behind her back.  
  
Yohko yawned again. What day is it?"  
  
"A school day," she responded, with a smile and a bow.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god!" she said looking at the clock it now read '7:00 AM'. Yohko stood up and tossed her uniform on, combed her hair and styled it in her hair style and brushed her teeth. Yohko then ran downstaries and grabbed a bowl of rice on the counter and shoved it down her throat. Then grabbing her bookbag and putting her shoes on she ran out the door. 'Don't let me be late! Oh please don't let me be late again!' Yohko thought running fast to the school and sure enough she wasn't late at all so she slowed her pace and saw all of the perverted seniors whistle at her. Yohko sighed and sweatdropped at all of the men who did that only one boy caught her eye. He was sitting by a tree reading a text book. He wore a plain white shirt, dark navy blue pants, and black shoes like all of the other boys had to wear. His hair was short and a dark blue shade, he also had brown colored eyes. Yohko felt her heart starting to race. Until she felt someone grab onto her shoulder.  
  
The guy smirked and licked his lips.   
  
"Hey, Yohko..." He whispered, leaning over. His head rested on her shoulder and his breath was felt in her ear. "Be my girl?"  
  
Yohko moved away from the boy the whacked him on the head, "Not now Jonouchi!" she scolded the him.  
  
Jonouchi just tried to grab her once again. "And why not?" He asked, in an odd-sounding, deep voice.  
  
"Well for one of the reasons I hate you and you are just a perverted boy that is trying to sleep with as many girls as he can get his hands on this year!" she yelled.  
  
Jonouchi just gave her a grin. "Why Yohko, I'm hurt." He joked, before getting a much more serious look. The rather sick man licked his lips before walking towards Yohko again.  
  
"Get away from me Jonouchi..." she said as he backed her up to a tree in which she couldn't move away from him.  
  
"No..." Jonouchi whispered, putting his arms around either side of her. Then he tried to press his lips to Yohko's...Right before a bookbag contacted the back of Jonouchi's head. He screamed and took one arm away from Yohko so he could rub his head.Yohko started to move away from the sick man. Jonouchi snapped around, before turning back to Azuka. Jonouchi glared at her, since Yohko was able to escape. Then again, this girl looked nice too. He started to advance towards her...And got in the head with the suitcase several times.  
  
"When will you learn Jonouchi?" Yohko asked. Jonouchi's bookbag then spilled out on the ground. Yohko picked one up of that read 'Porn Weekly' others read 'Adult Manga','Nude Girls Monthly', and 'How to do it the best way'.  
  
"Oh ewww..." Azuka mumbled, before hitting Jonouchi on the head some more times, just for that.  
  
Yohko then noticed that all of the books were rented from the school library. Yohko almost fainted. "Jonouchi what kind of joke is it blaming the library for which you got these books from?" Jonouchi just laughed and casually put his hands behind his head. He found no need to tell Yohko anything.  
  
"Well?" she asked holding him by his shirt's coller. Jonouchi just shrugged.   
  
"Go look yourself." He responded, as if saying that it wasn't really a joke. You can never trust a pervert, though. Yohko just tossed him over by a tree and took one of the books to the school library. She then put the book that read 'Porn Weekly' on it in the labrarian's face.  
  
"What kind of library are you running here letting people check out books like this?" she asked.The librarian looked surprised.   
  
"Well! I let someone else take care of the library for one day!" She exclaimed, looking completely ashamed that someone would actually let people borrow books and magazines such as those.  
  
"So who was watching the library then?" Yohko asked. The librarian sighed. "The other librarian...She's out today."  
  
"Ok but what the heck is she doing letting people-" Yohko was then cut off by the bell ringing and having to run to her first math class. Later that day in her 2nd class which was english the lunch break began. Yohko noticed that all of the boys weren't flirting with the girls or hanging out with their girlfriends today. Every boy in the class was too busy reading one of the new porn books, then she noticed that each anf every one of the books had the school libarary tag on it.  
  
Azuka walked up next to Yohko. She gave her a funny look and scratched her head. "That's weird..." She whispered. Certainly, it was. Usually the boys liked to hang all over the girls, but now they were hanging all over these...porn books. Azuka frowned.  
  
Yohko just sighed. It sure was werid, but Yohko had an hour left on her lunch break so she decided to go outside were it was peaceful and noone else was there. She then walked around the corner and before she new what happed she was pulled and tossed on the ground by Jonouchi. He smiled evily Yohko was starting to get scared of him and forgot everything to do and noone else was around, and the walls were thick on the school building too so noone would be able to hear her scream.  
  
Jonouchi smirked at her. "No use screaming now..." He whispered, as he tried to kiss her. Yohko kicked him away and tried screaming for help hopefully one of the teachers would hear her!  
  
Jonouchi just got slit eyes. "Nice try." He remarked, rolling his eyes and yawning. Those teachers were not going to listen to little old Yohko over there, no they were not!  
  
"Get away from me you perverted freak!" she yelled. Jonouchi just smirked at her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked scared. Jonouchi just looked into her eyes. His hair fell into his eyes slightly, but then he blew it out of the way. In turn, he brushed her hair back. "Something fun..." He whispered softly, still with that big ol', dumb ol' smirk on his face. "Why?" Yohko just backed away from him and was now back-to-back with a bush.  
  
"You like the idea of being trapped? Good. So do I. Except, I like it when the girl is the one whos' trapped, not I." He whispered, before grabbing her and kissing her. Yohko really needed to think of something to do, and quickly, if she wanted to survive. Jonouchi, though, doubted she had the guts to stop being a "scardy-cat" and actually hurt him. Yohko then smacked him.   
  
"What's with you Jonouchi?" Jonouchi laughed and rubbed his cheek. "My question is, what's with you?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. Jonouchi then laughed and tried to kiss Yohko once again. Yohko just shoved him away. "You moron stop it now!" she yelled trying to think of a way to get around him and out of the trap. Jonouchi just continued to try to anyway.. Yohko was completly blocked all ways she couldn't think of any way out. Jonouchi smirked. He had her now! "Ha ha ha! You can't do anything to me! Come on, let's have fun!" He exclaimed, with a big grin, before picking her up.  
  
"Jonouchi put me down!" she yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked, as he carried her away from the school and started to run. No one could possibly save Yohko now, and he thought that not even she herelf could.  
  
They finally arrived at his house...  
  
"Hah." He bitterly laughed, before sitting her down on the couch. Then he started to shamelessly flirt with her.Yohko kicked him again this time in the stomache.  
  
Jonouchi got knocked back, but then walked back over to her and shook his finger. "Naughty little girl are we. Now stay put." He "scolded" her, with a big ol' smirk on his face. It was bothersome.  
  
Yohko just sat up on the couch and tossed a pillow at him. "You sick mind!"  
  
Jonouchi just rolled his eyes at her. "What can you do?"  
  
"Try to get away from you..." she said trying to transform but then she forgot she left her transformation ring at the school in her locker.  
  
Jonouchi just laughed at her. That was pathetic! And Yohko thought she could get away from him? "Not a chance..." He whispered, before pushing her down and kissing her. Yohko tried to push his face away from her.  
  
It didn't work that well. He continued to kiss her despite the fact she was trying to push him away. Yohko had nothing else to do now but...play along until she found away out of here.  
  
So thus, Jonouchi continued to kiss her, pleased that she was submitting to him.  
  
Later at Yohko's house Azuka was starting to get worried. Yohko hasn't come home from school yet and her dinner was getting cold Yohko was always home for her dinner. Azuka started to pace. What could have possibly happened to Yohko? She grabbed her transformation piece and ran out of the house to go look for her.  
  
"Chi...have you seen Yohko we were suppose to practice her devil hunting skills today..." the grandmother said.  
  
Chi shook her head. "No."  
  
Grandmother just walked over by the phone to call the school to see if she was still there.  
  
The school simply told her that they had not seen her since the morning classes, and that it was as if she just disappeared. Chi frowned.  
  
"There's no good news, is there?"  
  
"No...the school said that they haven't seen her since her morning classes...now i'm starting to get worried I hope Azuka can find her..."   
  
Chi nodded. "Me too."  
  
Meanwhile back at Jonouchi's house...  
  
Jonouchi was smirking as he was winning.  
  
Yohko was disgusted as jonouchi tried to french kiss her.  
  
"Come on...Open up..." Jonouchi whispered, fingering her lips, with a stupid smirk on his face. Yohko wasn't so strong.  
  
Yohko held her lips closed as if they were buttoned together. Jonouchi completely forgot there was any threat to him at all. That was, until he got bonked on the head with a bookbag. "HOLD IT!!!"  
  
"A-Azuka-chan!" Yohko said as she stood up.  
  
Azuka just grinned at Yohko. "Yup, that's me!"  
  
"Thank you Azuka-chan!" Yohko said happily.  
  
Jonouchi looked furious with Azuka. He advanced towards her, looking ready to kill her...Until he decided that it was cool that he had two girls in the house and tried to french kiss her.  
  
Once again, he got hit.  
  
"You never learn do you Jonouchi?" she said glaring at him.  
  
Jonouchi just fell over, rubbing his now very sore head. Azuka grinned and threw Yohko's transformation item at her. "You forgot it!" She exclaimed, giving Yohko a big grin.  
  
Yohko smiled and transformed. "OK deamon show yourself and let Jonouchi go!" she said pointing her very sharp sword at his forehead. A demon floated out of Jonouchi's body, and he just knocked out. The demon, however, was all fine and dandy. He cackled evilly.   
  
"If it isn't Devil Hunters Yohko and Azuka!"  
  
"You moron why must your kind always try to do it with me huh?" she asked.  
  
The demon just laughed and crossed his arms. " 'Cause I do!"  
  
"That's no reason!"  
  
The demon just shrugged, as if he really could care less. And the thing was, he really could care less! Azuka growled at the demon, looking like she wanted to attack it again.  
  
"You will not get away without a fight Naraku..." she said pointing her sword at his neck. Naraku just cackled evilly once again before turning around and advancing towards Azuka. He should just get the weaker one out of the way first, right?  
  
"Naraku!" she yelled stabbing him in the head.  
  
Naraku screamed before turning back to Yohko. then he turned around once again and headed towards Azuka. Azuka glupped. What was she to do now? Hitting it with a suitcase would definitely not work.  
  
"I said get away from her Naraku!" she said stabbing him again.  
  
Naraku seemed to not be affected. Thus, Azuka had to think fast. She produced a spear and stabbed Naraku with it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Azuka screamed, before stabbing him with it again. Yohko then sliced off his head while Azuka was stabbing him.  
  
"Ahhh..." Azuka sighed in relief, before taking a look at her spear. Now Naraku was gone, and she had helped. With big, teary eyes, she ran over to Yohko and gave her a huge hug. "YOU'RE SAFE!!"  
  
"Yes, Azuka-chan I'm fine..." she said smiling and returning the hug. "Now...let's check on Jonouchi OK?"   
  
Azuka just pouted. "Fine." She whispered, before letting go of Yohko and turning to Jonouchi. He was still out cold. Yohko de-transformed and went to Jonouchi's side. She litly slapped him and that was enough to wake him up. "Hey Jonouchi...you OK?" she asked. Azuka hid. She was still transformed, so she needed to de-transform before she could walk over there  
  
Jonouchi opened up his eyes and blinked.   
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Jonouchi nodded, not being able to help wondering where Yohko had come from. He decided to keep his mouth shut, since he might sound a little offensive if he asked. Yohko smiled and hugged him. "Oh I'm glad your alright Jonouchi!" she said as a few tears fell from her eye. Jonouchi blinked, looking confused about why Yohko was hugging him. Azuka giggled from her hiding spot, but she tried to keep her voice as low as she possibly could at the moment.  
  
"I've got to go now." she said before kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking out the front door. Jonouchi blushed and rubbed his cheek, before watching Yohko and Azuka leave his house. Then he stood up and shut the door behind them. 


End file.
